One Piece (Universe)
The One Piece (ワンピース, Wan Pīsu) universe refers to the series' collection of stages and properties that hail from the world famous long-running manga and anime franchise owned by Eiichiro Oda. The story follows Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate who has elastic abilities due to eating a Devil Fruit known as the Gum-Gum Fruit. To fulfill his dreams of being a great pirate, he searches for the treasure of Gol D. Roger - One Piece, located in the Grand Line - to be King of the Pirates. With his motley crew, they travel the world to make their dreams come true. ".''" :—About the One Piece Universe. Franchise description Known Characters Heroes * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Roronoa Zolo ** Nami ** Usopp ** Vinsmoke Sanji ** Tony Tony Chopper ** Nico Robin ** Franky ** Brook Supportives * Bell-mère * Mayor Boodle * Camie * Chabo * Gaimon * Genzo * Henzo * Kaya * Karoo * Koshiro * Makino * Merry * Nojiko * Kozuki Oden * Rika * Pappag * Portgaz D. Rouge * Vinsmoke Sola * Veggie Pirates ** Pepper ** Carrot ** Onion Allies * Baratie ** Zeff ** Carne ** Patty * Barto Pirates ** Bartolomeo * Bentham/Bon Clay/Mr. 2 * Broggy * Cat Viper * Coby * Chaka * Conis * Mombran Cricket * Dalton * Dogstorm * King Riku Doldo III * Dorry * Eyelash * Franky Family ** Mozu ** Kiwi * Fukaboshi * Galley-La Company ** Iceberg ** Pauly * Gunfall * Hajrudin * Hatchan * Heart Pirates ** Trafalgar D. Water Law ** Bepo * Hiriluk * Igaram * Johnny * Kanjuro * Kine'mon * Kuina * Kuja Pirates ** Boa Hancock ** Boa Sandersonia ** Boa Marigold ** Margaret * Doctor Kureha * Laboon * Pell * Four Emperors ** Red-Haired Pirates *** Shanks *** Ben Beckman *** Lucky Roux *** Yasopp *** Rockstar ** Whitebeard Pirates *** Edward Newgate/Whitebeard *** Marco *** Portgaz D. Ace *** Jozu *** Thatch *** Vista *** Blamenco *** Rakuyo *** Namur *** Blenheim *** Curiel *** Kingdew *** Haruta *** Atmos *** Speed Jiru *** Fossa *** Izo * Kuina * Mr. 9 * Ms. Monday * Kozuki Momonosuke * Monkey D. Rex * Nefeltari Nebra * Orlumbus * Raizo * Revolutionary Army ** Monkey D. Dragon ** Sabo ** Koala ** Emporio Ivankov ** Inazuma * Roger Pirates ** Gol D. Roger ** Silvers Rayleigh ** Crocus ** Gaban Scopper ** Seagull * Shandia ** Wyper * Sun Pirates ** Fisher Tiger ** Jimbei ** Aladdin * Nefeltari Vivi * Yosaku Anti-Heroes * Alvida Pirates ** Alvida * Baroque Works ** Crocodile/Mr. 0 ** Daz Bones/Mr. 1 ** Paula/Ms. New Year's Eve ** Galdino/Mr. 3 ** Ms. April Fools Day ** Mr. 4 *** Lassoo ** Ms. Groundhog's Day ** Mr. 5 ** Ms. Valentine * Basil Hawkins * Bellamy Pirates ** Bellamy ** Sirkees * Bonney Pirates ** Jewelry Bonney * Buggy Pirates ** Buggy ** Cabaji ** Mohji *** Ritchie * Chameleone * Drake Pirates ** X. Drake * Firetank Pirates ** Capone Bege ** Vito ** Gotty * Foxy Pirates ** Foxy ** Pickles * Monkey D. Garp * Helmeppo * Issho/Fujitora * Kid Pirates ** Eustass Kid ** Killer * Kohza * Kuzan/Aokiji * Perona * Sengoku * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Dracule Mihawk ** Bartholomew Kuma * Smoker * Stefan * Tashigi * Vinsmoke Family ** Vinsmoke Judge ** Vinsmoke Reiju ** Vinsmoke Ichiji ** Vinsmoke Niji ** Vinsmoke Yonji Villains * Arlong Pirates ** Arlong ** Kuroobi ** Choo * Bliking Pirates ** Wapol ** Chess ** Kuromarimo * Blackbeard Pirates ** Marshall D. Teech/Blackbeard ** G. Zass Burgess ** Van Ogre ** Doc Q ** Raffit ** Stronger ** Shiryu ** San Juan Wolf ** Vasco Shot ** Catarina Devon ** Avalo Pizarro * Black Cat Pirates ** Kuro ** Siam ** Butchie * Don Quixote Pirates ** Don Quixote Doflamingo ** Caesar Clown ** Monet *** Sugar ** Vergo * Krieg Pirates ** Don Krieg ** Ghin ** Pearl * Mysterious Four ** Gecko Moria ** Dr. Hogback * New Merman Pirates ** Hordy Jones * Sky Lord's Army ** Eneru ** Ohm ** Satori *** Hotori *** Kotori ** Shura * World Government ** Cipher Pol *** Spandam *** Rob Lucci *** Kaku *** Jabra *** Blueno ** Impel Down *** Magellan *** Hannyabal ** Navy *** Sakazuki/Akainu *** Borsalino/Kizaru *** Morgan *** Nezumi *** Hina *** Django *** Sentomaru *** Fullbody *** Yamakaji *** Momonga *** Very Good *** Doberman *** Pacifista * Wetton * Shiki * Impostor Straw Hat Pirates ** Demalo Black ** Manjaro ** Chocolat ** Mounblutain ** Drip ** Nora Gitsune ** Cocoa ** Turco * New Merman Pirates ** Hordy Jones * Big Mam Pirates ** Charlotte Lingling/Big Mam ** Charlotte Cracker * Guild Tesoro * Spartan Others * Gedatz * Lapins * Panda Man * Pound * Ward Weevil/Whitebeard Jr. Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes File:Brook_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Brook File:Tony_Tony_Chopper_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Tony Tony Chopper File:Franky_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Cutty Flam/Franky File:Monkey_D._Luffy_17805.png|Monkey D. Luffy File:Nami_-_fairy-one-piece-tail-1_7.png|Nami File:Nico_Robin_22221.png|Nico Robin File:Vinsmoke_Sanji_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Vinsmoke Sanji File:Usopp_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Usopp File:Roronoa_Zolo_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Roronoa Zolo Supporting File:Vinsmoke_Sora_Portrait.png|Vinsmoke Sora (Deceased) Allies File:Portgaz_D._Ace_Anime_Portrait.png|Portgaz D. Ace (Deceased) File:Monkey_D._Dragon_Anime_Portrait.png|Monkey D. Dragon File:Boa_Hancock_52690.png|Boa Hancock File:Marco_2880.png|Marco File:Edward_Newgate_2863.png|Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (Deceased) File:Silvers_Rayleigh_52479.png|Silvers Rayleigh File:Vinsmoke_Reiju_62239.png|Vinsmoke Reiju File:Gol_D._Roger_Portrait_v7.png|Gol D. Roger (Deceased) Anti-Heroes File:Crocodile_327415_DP8QfUg.png|Sir Crocodile/Mr. 0 File:Monkey_D._Garp_2269.png|Monkey D. Garp File:Vinsmoke_Ichiji_Portrait.png|Vinsmoke Ichiji File:Issho_56505.png|Issho/Fujitora File:Vinsmoke_Judge_Anime_Portrait.png|Vinsmoke Judge/Garuda File:Bartholomew_Kuma_2883.png|Bartholomew Kuma File:Kuzan_3230.png|Kuzan/Aokiji File:Dracule_Mihawk_1616.png|Dracule Mihawk File:Vinsmoke_Niji_Portrait.png|Vinsmoke Niji File:Patrick_Redfield_Portrait_v2.png|Patrick Redfield File:Sengoku_2868.png|Sengoku File:Smoker_1670.png|Smoker File:Tsuru_2864.png|Tsuru File:Vinsmoke_Yonji_61997.png|Vinsmoke Yonji Villains File:Borsalino_52568.png|Borsalino/Kizaru File:G._Zass_Burgess_2816.png|G. Zass Burgess File:Don_Quixote_Doflamingo_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Don Quixote Doflamingo File:Eneru_3055.png|Eneru File:Charlotte_Lingling_56214.png|Charlotte Lingling/Big Mam File:Van_Ogre_2839.png|Van Ogre File:Sakazuki_53836.png|Sakazuki/Akainu File:Marshall_D._Teech_2841.png| Marshall D. Teech/Blackbeard Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes File:Straw_Hat_Pirates_Portrait.png|Straw Hat Pirates Supporting Allies File:Kuja_Pirates_Portrait.png|Kuja Pirates File:Roger_Pirates_Portrait.png|Roger Pirates File:Spade_Pirates_Portrait.png|Spade Pirates File:Whitebeard_Pirates_47620.png|Whitebeard Pirates Anti-Heroes File:Baroque_Works_50581.png|Baroque Works File:Germa_66_Portrait.png|Germa 66 Villains File:Big_Mom_Pirates_Portrait.png|Big Mam Pirates File:Blackbeard_Pirates_64530.png|Blackbeard Pirates File:Navy_Portrait.png|Navy File:World_Government_Portrait.png|World Government Locations Items Others Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces History Past Synopsis See also External links * One Piece ''One Piece wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:One Piece Universe